Aquiescencia Rehusada
by Sr. Xeros
Summary: "Tiempo atrás, quizás no habría dudado en ejecutar la orden el instante, pero quizás también, ya no soy esa misma persona. By Tokaku." Un fic ambientado en la época de la revolución francesa, un crossover entre Assassin's Creed y Akuma no Riddle, no dudes en al menos echarle una hojeada, por todos nosotros, fans, que nos quedamos con ganas de yuri...
1. Chapter 1

Francia 1791

Dentro de mi escondrijo, intento conciliar el sueño, pero no es sino de madrugada y escucho como mi mentor nos llama a los presentes aquí, nunca hay un momento en el que se pueda estar en calma, pues todo es un constante frenesí de muertes en estos tiempos... Compruebo que mi hoja oculta está en condiciones, ayer tuve un mal enfrentamiento con uno de mis compañeros, dijo que no merecía ser asesina porque era muy orgullosa. De una forma u otra eso ya no importa, nuestro mentor acaba de llegar, y eso significa que se empezará la ceremonia de mi ascenso a verdadera asesina.

Oigo como mi mentor pronuncia mi nombre, varios de mis compañeros sienten orgullo por mi logro, otros simplemente indiferencia. Christophe, el mentor de esta zona me obsequia de las ropas de asesino blancas, y en un momento en mi estancia mientras los demás se preparan para presenciar la ceremonia, yo empiezo a vestirlas hasta quedarme satisfecha con el resultado. Una vez lista, salgo a la sala de ceremonias y empiezo a dirigirme hacia el altar del final de la sala.

\- Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine -comienza en un idioma antiguo para luego proseguir- la sabiduría de nuestro credo se revela en estas palabras, actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz, somos asesinos -coge las tenazas a fuego que están en las brasas y con cuidado las pone alrededor de mi dedo anular, aprieto la mandíbula mostrándome inexpresiva antes los demás- Nada es verdad, todo está permitido.

Termina diciendo, así como dejando la herramienta en su sitio, ambos, mentor y yo nos vamos a lo alto de nuestra guarida, donde me espera la tabla fijada al techo, mi maestro me extiende su mano como señal de que ya puedo hacer el salto de fe para finalizar la ceremonia de mi ascenso, asiento insegura.

\- Ya es la hora Tokaku, te convertirás en uno de los mejores asesinos -comenta mi superior orgulloso de mí.

Finalmente lista para el salto final literalmente, me acerco al borde, tomo aire y salto hacia el vacío, unos instantes parece que voy a morir y a desaparecer, hasta que llego a un mullido colchón de heno y echo un suspiro de alivio.


	2. Chapter 2

París, 1791

Silencio... Solamente silencio, es lo que hay en mi habitación mientras salen los primeros rayos de sol, no he dormido... Me siento agotada, y no veo cuando llega la hora de poder salir de este lugar... apenas he dormido, unos guardias que hay en mi puerta me prohíben terminantemente salir hasta que terminen su turno de noche... Hasta que escucho unos golpes en mi puerta que me hacen sobresaltarme.

Tan solo es uno de esos aristócratas... Guardo silencio, y como se me había prometido al fin salgo, sin que me puedan retener salgo corriendo hasta llegar a los jardines, ahí me tiro en la hierba, aún húmeda con el rocío de la mañana.

\- Haru... -habla una mujer con rostro severo, con su simple mirada me hace levantarme y mirarla, aún con mi fino vestido de dormir puesto- vamos, debemos trasladarte ya, ha llegado la hora...

Suelto un suspiro de dolencias interiores e intento sacar mi mejor sonrisa, mientras aprieto la bolsa que se me ha impuesto en mi pecho, que contiene la codicia y el poder de la humanidad... Para mí... Tan solo un cuento más.

Como lo prometido, un carruaje de caballos de hecho ya me espera, así que rápidamente subo de nuevo para recoger mis cosas y vestirme, seguidamente, de nuevo bajo y sin discusiones entro dentro, ¿dónde me tocará ahora? Pienso haciendo dobladillos en mi vestido. En frente de mí, está ella aún mirándome con mala cara, yo simplemente no quiero esto, nunca lo desee.

Miro por la ventanilla, como el paisaje pasa ante mis ojos, vamos lejos de aquí. No es sino pronto cuando veo que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, en una aldea en las afueras. Mi mirada se vuelve inquisitiva y miro a mi compañera de viaje con interrogante.

\- Tú última prueba será que demuestres que eres capaz de utilizarlo, no solo de soportarlo -concluye abriendo la puerta y prácticamente echándome.

Salgo y recojo mis cosas no muy segura, me señala una posada de buenas dimensiones y una vez más me echa una miradita de impaciencia.

\- A partir de ahora estarás ahí, depende de ti sobrevivir -me respondió como última frase dejándome ahí mientras se alejaba de aquí.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, simplemente me dirijo hacia donde me ha dicho, un anciano hombre que ocupa una barra me sonríe, y con la mano me indica que me acerque, sin saber muy bien, tomo rumbo al señor.

\- Tú debes ser Haru, la princesa, ¿no? -comentó en voz baja aún con esa sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza insegura- debes irte arriba, tu habitación esta al final del pasillo, pronto te daré tu nombre clave para estar aquí.

¿Nombre clave? Era la primera vez que tengo que hacer algo así, simplemente asiento de nuevo, me voy arriba y dejo mis cosas en un armario.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyon, Francia

Después de una noche movida, tuve un buen descanso en un profundo sueño, pero no fue mucha la serenidad, pues ya mi mentor hacia llamada de mi preguntando que donde estaba, en un resoplido salgo de mi pequeño colchón. Como difícilmente arreglo torpemente mi cabellera y saludo a mi mentor. Él con una sonrisa me toma por el hombro, conforme vamos saliendo de la guarida me pongo mi capucha.

\- Tokaku, ya sabes que eres uno de los mejores asesinos de aquí, y que prescindir de ti sería malo en nuestra situación... -empieza a explicar conforme avanzábamos calles- pero es totalmente necesario para que consigamos nuestro objetivo principal en toda esta guerra.

Cuando me doy cuenta, empiezo a comprender por donde va la cosa... Lo que no entiendo es porque mandan a una recién asignada asesina como yo a una misión tan importante, que podría asegurar un gran giro en la historia.

\- Supongo que ya sabrás a lo que me refiero... Pero vas a tener que ir a investigar, una de tus mejores habilidades, y averiguar cuál es la persona que buscamos de entre los templarios -termina diciendo, bueno al parecer solo será una mera investigación para mis superiores, lo más seguro es que ellos se encargarán de lo demás, asiento con la cabeza mientras seguíamos caminando, cada vez nos alejamos más y me doy cuenta que tan pronto me voy- tu misión, será encontrar al objetivo y asesinarlo.

Termina de decir a lo que me quedo plantada en seco un momento, realmente sí que me harían hacerlo yo misma, a pesar de que dan por hecho mis grandes habilidades de combate y asesinato, ¿sería capaz de poder enfrentarme a alguien de tan suma importancia para nuestra hermandad, de que desapareciera por el bien común...?

\- Señor, ¿no sería mejor mandar a alguien de mejores cualificaciones para esta misión...? -pregunto secamente, no es como si no me haga hervir el ego, que me mande a una misión de tales medidas, pero debo guardar las apariencias y ser cauta, no debo precipitarme.

\- No, no te preocupes, no irás tú sola, también irán otros once asesinos, solo busca tu oportunidad, y se prudente ante todo -se para en una ventanilla de donde saca una bolsa y me entrega, a un gesto suyo la abro, tiene varios tipos de pequeñas bombas, balas de cañón, medicinas, y algo de dinero. Fríamente asiento a mi mentor- en la frontera encontrarás un caballo esperándote, deberás hacer un día en caballo para llegar al pueblo de Collonges-la-Rouge. Tu nombre en clave es Hibou, buena suerte, enorgulléceme y vuelve viva.

Dicho eso, no tardo mucho en echarme la bolsa al hombro y darme prisa en llegar a la zona fronteriza, un trotón francés me espera resoplando con sus riendas atadas a un poste, miro en las alforjas, hay más armas. Monto el caballo y comienzo mi travesía para ir a ese pequeño poblado.

Collonges-la-Rouge, Francia

Cuando termino de acomodar mis pocas pertenencias en el cuarto, bajo lentamente por las escaleras, siendo mirada por varios hombres de alguna manera algo lasciva, mirando al suelo, rápidamente me doy prisa en terminar de bajar y voy al hombre de antes, el cual me da una seña para acercarme.

\- Ven pequeña, Elizabet, ya sabes que yendo así te van a mirar mucho, toma esto -me da unas ropas y me manda arriba para cambiarme, una vez más siento las miradas sobre mí, intento ignorarlas, cierro la puerta tras de mí en cuanto llego.

Examino las ropas que me había dado, en realidad no parece tanto de chica, de hecho, parecía verme como un chico. Una camisa blanca, algo increíble, unos pantalones y unas botas, trago saliva inquieta. También hay una capa con capucha entre las ropas. No muy convencida empiezo a desvestirme y seguidamente empiezo a ponerme las ropas. Mirándome en un pequeño espejo me veo y suspiro un poco.

Cuando bajo, el hombre ya no estaba, no muy segura de que hacer, y con las miradas clavadas en mí, salgo de ahí y me pongo la capucha, no quiero llamar la atención, pero tampoco sé adónde ir, porque realmente no me han dicho que hacer, aprieto la bolsa de mi pecho y miro a varios lados asustada.

Caminando, esquivo los carros y a varia gente, toda la gente tiene mal aspecto, apesadumbrada y muchos ni si quiera me miran ni se fijan en mí, había pocos hombres por los alrededores y los que hay parecen heridos. Tengo miedo... parece que de un momento para otro estallará cualquier cosa, sentía que algo o alguien me sigue, acelero el paso sin saber por donde voy, miro hacia atrás, no hay nadie, pero siento la presencia de alguien, cierro los ojos, los vuelvo a abrir, a mi alrededor ahora todo tiene un aspecto diferente, miro a un grupo de personas, tienen a su alrededor un aura celeste, me transmiten confianza... corro levemente y me escabullo en ese grupo, me retumbo en la pared.

Cuando siento que no me sigue ya nadie, vuelvo a caminar, pero sin percatarme me tropiezo con alguien, una persona alta, un chico, algo avergonzada miro a otro lado y me disculpo.

\- Oye, tranquilo amigo, ¿te sucede algo? -me pregunta algo preocupado, en estos momentos no sé si salir corriendo o desmayarme aquí en el sitio.

\- N-no pasa nada, emm, tengo que irme... –contesto apresuradamente, pero al parecer él quiere seguir la plática.

\- Bueno... si no tuvieras mucha prisa, podría enseñarte el lugar... no pareces tener pinta de conocer este lugar, si no, no irías hacia esa dirección –me señala un cuartel lleno de soldados, me pongo algo pálida- venga ven.

Caminamos por el lugar y me cuenta sobre que él es ayudante del herrero, su padre, así que no puede salir mucho, pero hoy tiene día libre, al parecer no se ha percatado de mi género aún, pero tampoco quiero sacarle de duda, pues pensándolo bien así estará mejor por ahora. Pasadas ya las horas y después de hablarme un montón sobre las cosas de este pueblo, me voy a la posada y vuelvo a mi cuarto, me recuesto en mi cama y miro al techo, parecía un buen chico, y quizás podría ayudarme en este lugar lleno de desconocidos y posibles enemigos... abrazo la pequeña almohada suspirando, ¿qué más puedo hacer que ver pasar los días de este lugar a partir de ahora...?

Día siguiente

Suspiro sobre mi caballo donde estaba medio recostada, es ya por la tarde, llevaba un día y una noche yendo hacia mi destino parando de vez en cuando, finalmente veo un pequeño cartel con el nombre del pueblo. Resoplo acariciando la crin del animal el cual está tan agotado como yo yendo a un paso suave, llego al lugar de mi alojamiento y miro a mi rededor, ato las riendas del caballo a un poste y recojo las alforjas.

Entro solemnemente al lugar y miro con una cara seria bajo la capucha a todo al que posa una mirada sobre mí. Este lugar huele a personas patéticas y sin vida, arrugo mi nariz y me dirijo al posadero que está en la barra. Le doy una carta, el sujeto pone una cara extrañada y cuando la termina de leer le cambia la expresión.

\- Oh, es usted Hibou, su habitación esta preparada arriba en el pasillo de la derecha, pero me temo que tendrá que compartirla, ayer llegó una chica y se adelantó, no creo que tenga problema... -comenta el hombre de nariz, huele a humildad, sin esperar nada más me voy a mi cuarto.

Cuando termino de girar por el pasillo y llego a la puerta señalada, giro el pomo de la puerta sigilosamente, lentamente la abro y miro, parece no haber nadie ahora mismo. Dejo mis alforjas en un mueble, hay dos camas. Miro la cama que está en perfecto estado y luego miro la otra, está completamente deshecha, entonces es cuando me percato de que sí hay alguien debajo de las mantas. Me pongo en alerta, el posadero dijo que había una chica más, no muy segura tiro de las mantas y me encuentro a una chica claramente.

Tiene un cabello muy particular, algo rosado, entre pelirroja y rubia, un rubio cerezo... sí. La miro, aún está dormida y levemente empieza a removerse bostezando, cuando abre los ojos se sorprende un poco y al rato sonríe un poco avergonzada, pongo cara de póker.

\- ¿Quién eres? -digo secamente... tenía un olor muy peculiar...- hueles extraño... -susurro en voz alta mirándola.

\- ¿E-eh? -tartamudea al rato- Me llamo H-... Elizabeth... Ehm, ¿huelo mal? –pregunta algo avergonzada a lo que rápidamente me retracto para que lo entienda.

\- No... Hueles especial... como a la luz del sol.


	4. Chapter 4

Collongues-la-Rouge, Francia.

La joven asesina, tras encontrarse con la desconocida, hace que algo en su interior enloquezca levemente confundiéndola, a lo largo del tiempo, Tokaku, había olido diferentes aromas como parte de su instinto de asesino, un instinto el cual se reparte en su familia de generación en generación: Saber reconocer si aquel que tienes frente a ti es tu enemigo o no, aliado o traidor... Algo que pocos asesinos aún con la experiencia de años de entrenamiento y lucha para lo orden, pueden tener; es simplemente como un don natural de una sangre escasa. El corto cabello cobalto de la asesina se erizo por la nuca, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Por otro lado la otra chica, temerosa y a la vez con curiosidad se sienta en la orilla de la cama, posando su mirada del suelo a los ojos marinos de quien tiene en frente. En un rato, la asesina sin poder reaccionar anteriormente la mira de nuevo y suspira.

\- Supongo que tú eres la chica que se adelantó a mí y me ocupó los aposentos... -susurra más para sí misma que para quien tiene en frente, que la mira dubitativa.

La otra sin comprensión a sus palabras ni de su postura aquí, inclina su cabeza a un lado avergonzada sin saber que decir. Sin nada inteligente que decir ,sin embargo, habló.

\- L-lo siento... un familiar me dejó aquí y me dijeron que aquí podía alojarme... Yo... ¿cuál es tu nombre? -susurra con curiosidad con apenas un hilo de voz.

Dicho esto la otra igualmente hace un gesto parecido y se sienta en la cama de en frente.

\- Hibou... -aclara secamente su cuestión y la analiza lentamente de arriba a abajo esperando encontrar algo sospechoso, pero nada... - Qué diablos te trae aquí... -susurra apenas inaudiblemente mientras piensa fríamente, ¿podría ser este su objetivo?- Me debo de ir a hacer mi trabajo no toques mi pertenencias... o morirás.

Palideció levemente al escuchar sus últimas palabras, quien tiene en frente no parece muy agradable en cuanto a su personalidad, tiene una forma muy fría de actuar, se asusta un poco, sin embargo, no muy inteligente de nuevo, sonríe y la mira a los ojos.

\- ¿Podría acompañarte? No tengo nada que hacer por aquí y quizás podría ayudarte en algo al menos... -dice alegremente levantándose y arreglándose levemente en el pequeño espejo que hay en uno de los armarios- prometo no molestarte...

Tokaku mira a la otra patidifusa, ¿acaso no ha entendido nada de lo que había dicho para que hablara y sonriera tan alegremente? Bufa levemente y pone mala cara.

\- No quiero molestias en mi misión... sin embargo quizás llegues a ayudarme de algo, si quieres ven, pero no llames la atención de todo el mundo, y cuando diga que te separes de mí, hazlo -termina con sequedad cogiendo una de la bolsas que trae consigo- espérame abajo.

La otra un tanto obediente y con la inocencia de quien no sabe quién tiene al lado, baja alegremente y se queda en la entrada de la posada esperando. Mira distraídamente su alrededor, antes no se había parado a ver cómo era la posada en la planta baja, pues había tomado una mala impresión y temor con todas las miradas sobre ella. Realmente no es un sitio muy lujoso, pero si tiene ciertos detalles que denotan su historia, como algunos pequeños cuadros de pinturas tras el mostrador del posadero, así como algunos escasos libros en una pequeña estantería.

Arriba, la joven asesina se prepara para su propia exploración del terreno, pero debía tener más precaución sabiendo que tendría un acompañante no implicado en su labor. De cierta forma le sirve de tapadera por si las cosas le salen feas y así poder camuflarse, pero en caso de que la tomaran como cómplice... Poco podría hacer si le sucediese algo... Por un momento por su mente pasa la persuasora y seductora idea alocada de que no se podía permitir perder la chica, aún cuando no la conociese, el simplemente saber de que ella tenía su propia familia que la esperaba... Para ella, si algo se podía llamar "familia", en todo caso sería la Orden... Mira fijamente su hoja oculta y sacude con suavidad su cabeza de esas extrañas ideas, solo la acaba de conocer. Los demás asesinos también estarán en camino y pronto llegarán como ella si no están ya infiltrados en la zona.

Finalmente baja aún pensativa e inmersa en sus propias preocupaciones se sube la capucha, con cautela mira a los clientes, si no era imaginación suya, varias de las caras no se le es en nada familiares, además están teñidas de suciedad y negro, posiblemente son unos simples trabajadores de la zona. Pero uno de ellos claramente no parece serlo. Una joven chica, voluptuosa cabe decir, con un gran escote común en las cortesanas, más bien equivocado está quien se acerque a la de los pelos rojizos y brillantes, un tanto claros y rizados, su sonrisa torcida no merma mirando con malicia a Haru, quien se reúne con Tokaku, la cual siente una mirada clavada cerca de sí misma, lanza una mirada casi idéntica a la otra, pero con frialdad y descortesía.

Así sin más, cuando se percata de esos detalles, simplemente lo deja pasar como los simples celos de una prostituta como denotaba, a pesar de su elegancia. Volviendo a su rumbo, sale con la ingenua chica y comienza a caminar. Se supone que habría un informador en la zona que le daría datos necesarios para su búsqueda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un caminar lento, sin denotar prisa, inspecciona su alrededor, las personas estaban inmersas en sus acciones, así como de vez en cuando ve pasar escuadrones de soldados y rebeldes cruzando la zona raudos sin espera de nada ni nadie. Entre todo este movimiento, ambas chicas pasan desapercibidas, más cuando se escucha con claridad el desagradable crujir de huesos, Haru se apega a la otra un tanto como si necesitara saber que no está sola. La fría mirada de ella de repente se posa sobre la chica que abraza su brazo, confusa de nuevo por sus acciones, mira a otro lado deshaciéndose de la extraña inquietud, encontrando algo fuera de lugar en el escenario que era la realidad, una figura encapuchada la mira directamente a los ojos, ella corresponde la mirada asintiendo, y poco a poco, tanto el desconocido como Tokaku se dirigen a un mismo lugar con distintos caminos.

El cerezo cabello de la acompañante ondula en un rápido movimiento, con la aparición de la velocidad en los pasos de su acompañante, la sigue como puede dando rápidos pasos también.

\- Quieta -espetó con una mirada de soslayo a su compañera.

Ella asiente no muy conforme y se sienta en una barandilla acariciando un casual cachorro abandonado, mientras la otra dirige sus pasos al oscuro rincón solitario en el que una sonrisa asoma bajo las sombras.

\- No esperaba verte aquí... -suelta con desdén y un tanto de asco hacia el informante presente que encuentra al fin- ...Nio

\- Ni yo ver a una egocéntrica con un acompañante, cuando fuiste tú quien traicionó tu compañía a los demás tiempo atrás... Tokaku -decía hurgando en llagas del pasado, denotando un claro resentimiento en la asesina que aprieta los puños.

\- No vengo a charlar, estás aquí por una clara obligación, y te objeto que me des la información que necesito -aprieta la mandíbula dirigiendo su mirada en un breve instante a su cuchilla.

\- Tanta violencia me abruma, no seas tan brusca... -dice con sarcasmo torciendo su sonrisa de un modo desagradable con un ostentoso tono de voz. Rompiendo la compostura, la impaciente chica la pone en contra la pared con un rechinar de dientes amenazándola con la daga oculta que esconde su muñequera.

\- No me retes, habla o callarás para siempre -dice de un modo colérico a la vez que calmado.

\- Me pregunto cómo diablos llegaste a ser su favorita, tan solo eres una orgullosa y no cumples con la Orden -comenta en voz baja intentando no provocar más a quien apretaba su cuerpo en el muro- los demás asesinos están llegando ya, algunos ya están aquí, y ya conocen al objetivo. Aunque por algún indescifrable motivo, como siempre la suerte te acompaña, no tardarás mucho en descubrir quién es, pero eso no te ayudará mucho más...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -habla en voz baja con una voz más calmada.

\- El objetivo tiene el poder prohibido en sus manos, nadie puede acercarse a él sin que lo manipule... incluso tú caerás si no tienes cuidado, Azuma, tú quien presumes de frialdad -la figura encapuchada relata con misterio e intenta amedrentar a la molesta asesina que ha decidido dejarle espacio para respirar.

\- No seas persistente Hashiri, como novelista no conseguirías mucho, ¿por dónde puedo empezar? -dice ya hastiada revolviendo su oscuro cabello.

\- Me ofendes... en serio con los años eres menos considerada con los sueños de los demás... y sería mejor que me dijeras Phénix; según nuestro mentor, ya que actualmente no ha podido ser revelada otra información, lo único que podemos hacer es buscar en lo que menos te puedas esperar.

La asesina mira con desdén a la informante, sin despedirse se va con los humos subidos. Al pasar al lado de la chica en espera, bruscamente la toma del hombro llevándosela por delante con ella, a lo que Haru reacciona algo sorprendida.

Por un momento la inocente o quizás idiota chica, piensa que la iba a asesinar, por algún motivo recóndito que era ya costumbre en sus instintos. Mira de reojo a quien la lleva prácticamente por donde quiere con su mano que rodea parte de su cuello con cuidado, algo inusual teniendo en cuenta su rudo comportamiento, que había podido observar, con indiferencia, que había tenido con el desconocido.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que tan solo vuelven a la posada, y con zancadas sube de dos en dos los escalones dejándola atrás, sin poder darle tiempo a alcanzarla siente que alguien la toma del hombro hacia atrás, se voltea y reconoce a la mujer de antes que vio cuando salió de la posada la última vez.

\- Perdona, sé que es repentino pero quisiera invitarla a algo señorita, se la ve algo estresada -le habla con cortesía y educación a la chica que ahora siente que sus nervios que antes iban in crescendo, se disuelven un poco. Tan solo es una persona amable... accede a su propuesta y se va con la mujer hasta una mesa un tanto alejada de las demás, hay ya dos tazas, y una tetera en medio.

Toma asiento, aún no muy convencida y sonriendo entabla conversación con la otra, la cual le sirve en la taza frente a ella, y con un gesto le ofrece beber...

Arriba Tokaku debate en su mente la extraña declaración de su informador, era lógico que es un caso difícil, pero hasta ahora, no había encontrado algo como esto... no tiene sentido. Supuestamente los demás asesinos ya conocen su objetivo, todos tienen un objetivo en común... mira hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, aún sigue entornada tal como la dejó... es decir... la tal Elizabeth... no ha subido, no es como si le importase realmente lo que haga o deje de hacer, pero hasta no hace tanto había insistido en estar con ella y de repente había desaparecido sin avisar.

Alertada baja corriendo las escaleras, a la vez que en un hecho paralelo, Haru, aceptando amablemente la taza, toma unos sorbos, nota un sabor extraño y familiar... su vista se torna cansada, pero prosigue su charla animada con las piernas algo dormidas, sin darse cuenta de la afilada hoja que con soltura se va colando por su camisa. Sus demás extremidades al igual que sus piernas, se entumecen, notando que cada vez la pesadez de sus párpados es más notable, mientras que la sonrisa de su acompañante se dilata a ambos lados, un reconocido sabor... a veneno. Cae inconsciente, con la mente nublada; su cuerpo se deposita con cuidado en la mesa sin denotar alerta a los demás presentes, solo parece dormida.

Tokaku llega a la parte de abajo, cierra los ojos en una rápida concentración para sentir su alrededor, y con rapidez vio al enemigo, alguien tiene un cuchillo bajo la mesa... y roza la piel de su compañera perdida, la cual parecía dormida, tiene ya un pequeño reguero de sangre bajo el vientre. Rauda y sigilosa pasa detrás de la ya reconocida mujer de antes, y pasa su mano en su cuello con brusquedad, pero sin levantar ni una sola alerta a nadie, tuerce la mano de la mujer a un lado haciendo que suelte su arma.

\- Podrías matarme ahora mismo... hazlo ya -espeta con resentimiento y herida en el orgullo la mujer que rendida denota tranquilidad a los demás. La asesina, tuerce el labio en un gesto de desaprobación sintiendo que algo la retiene a hundir su hoja, mira como con rapidez aumentaba la mancha de Elizabeth- ¿acaso nunca has matado antes? No parece que seas cualquiera cuando has podido asaltarme y aún nadie se da cuenta, te ves patético -se burla intentando provocar a su asaltante el cual su pulso se aceleraba de impotencia, no puede hacerlo ahí aunque quisiera. Con un movimiento la inmoviliza dando un golpe seco.

La pelirroja con los ojos como platos mira con indignación a la asesina que sin miramientos a la ofensa de su enemigo, toma a la chica en brazos pegándola a su pecho para ocultar la mancha de sangre. En cuanto hubo llegado a las escaleras acelera el paso hasta el cuarto, depositándola en la cama. No con especial cuidado, le quita la parte de arriba de su ropa en su totalidad, pero su sorpresa no es ver la herida que asomaba no muy profunda en su vientre, sino en las cicatrices que yacen en su pecho y brazos, así como un fuerte paño atado al pecho... no tiene intención ahora mismo de investigarla, pues ahora un impulso la hace rasgar su propia manga y utilizarla a modo de venda apretando la herida.

Terminado su tarea, cierra con llave la puerta y las ventanas. Mira de reojo la chica que yace en la cama, y se sienta en el borde observando su piel... es algo poco común en una chica de su aspecto algo como esto. Toma una camisa limpia y se la pone encima abotonándola con cuidado y la tapa con las sábanas un poco extrañada de su impetuosidad por estos actos, mirando con recelo el rostro que dolorido, empezaban a temblarle los labios como intentando decir algo, así... pronuncia una simple palabra que le hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco... "mamá".

Acaricia su mejilla sintiendo tristeza, algo inusual en su interior... unos antiguos recuerdos intentan golpear su memoria, estrellándose con un muro de dolor. Una pequeña lágrima se había escapado y se sorprende. Tan rápido se percata que la chica despierta ve como ha denotado sus sentimientos, es decir, con una lentitud no aceptable en sus reflejos según su orgullo. Haru limpia su lágrima con extrañeza.

\- Yo... -intenta articular alguna palabra en especial la asesina que no sea rara para sí misma, pero sin suerte alguna- te protegeré... -termina por decir con la misma confusión que acaba por ver la chica que se haya debajo de ella.

Sin embargo, con una sonrisa y sin preguntar nada, Haru la cual se hace llamar Elizabeth para la asesina, la abraza estrechando las distancias, con calidez, algo que para Tokaku, la cual nunca tendrá un verdadero nombre, es algo que parecía no haber sentido nunca, o al menos... no recuerda.

\- Gracias... -dice Haru sin separarse aún sonriendo.

Tokaku, con una siniestra y nerviosa sonrisa, asiente con la cabeza para sí misma y mira a Haru- no hay un objetivo en común, hay un colectivo común a mí -susurra aún más nerviosa recordando que realmente la chica de antes pertenecía a la Orden por la marca que portaba- y yo, soy quien te protegerá.


End file.
